1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grout injecting/structure anchoring system and more particularly pertains to solidifying a structure by supporting it from bedrock and filling any subterranean voids which would otherwise cause structural instability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of structural supports and stabilizers is known in the prior art. More specifically, structural supports and stabilizers previously devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting and stabilizing structures through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
U.S. Pat. No.Issue DateInventorTitle4,507,069Mar. 26, 1985Murray etAPPARATUS FORal.POSITIONING ANDSTABILIZING ACONCRETE SLAB4,695,203Sep. 22, 1987GregoryMETHOD ANDAPPARATUS FORSHORING ANDSUPPORTING ABUILDINGFOUNDATION4,673,315Jun. 16, 1987Shaw etAPPARATUS FORal.RAISING ANDSUPPORTING ABUILDING5,018,905May 28, 1991KinderFOUNDATION SHORINGMETHOD AND MEANS6,468,002Oct. 22, 2002Gregory etFOUNDATIONal.SUPPORTING ANDLIFTING SYSTEMAND METHOD6,514,012Feb. 4, 2003Gregory etSYSTEM AND METHODal.FOR RAISING ANDSUPPORTING ABUILDING ANDCONNECTINGELONGATEDFILING SECTIONS4,591,466May 27, 1986Murray etMETHOD FORal.POSITIONING ANDSTABILIZING ACONCRETE SLAB
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a grout injecting/structure anchoring system that allows solidifying a structure by supporting it from bedrock and filling any subterranean voids which would otherwise cause structural instability.
In this respect, the grout injecting/structure anchoring system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of solidifying a structure by supporting it from bedrock and filling any subterranean voids which would otherwise cause structural instability.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved grout injecting/structure anchoring system which can be used for solidifying a structure by supporting it from bedrock and filling any subterranean voids which would otherwise cause structural instability. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.